A BRIDGE TO CROSS
by dolphinrain
Summary: Johan needs to overcome a fear of bridges after his fall at Molar Mountain. Not great with summaries.


**THE SMURFS:**

**A BRIDGE TO CROSS**

**By: dolphinrain**

**(disclaimer: I own nothing from the Smurfs. I'm just writing for the fun of it).**

**Author's note: I wrote this story a long time ago but haven't had the chance to post it. Well, here it is and I hope you like it. This story is set after the episode 'The Moor's Baby" and features Johan and Peewit. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome but please be polite.  
**

**The wind was still buffeting the bridge as Peewit and the Smurfs reached the ledge. Peewit sighed with relief.**

** "We made it!" Smurfette cheered.**

** "Wait, where's Johan?" Papa asked.**

** They all turned to see the young knight still on the bridge. He was clinging to a post, his eyes closed. He looked like he was shaking.**

** "What's wrong with him?" Hefty asked.**

** "I'm surprised he got that far," Peewit said sadly, shaking his head. "He hasn't liked bridges much lately. He tries to avoid them."**

** "Why?"**

** "He's afraid of them."**

** "Johan? Afraid?" Hefty was incredulous. "But Johan isn't afraid of **_**anything**_**!"**

** "Since when?" Brainy asked.**

** "Since Molar Mountain."**

** Papa recalled the incident a few months ago when Johan had had a terrible fall. The young knight had been very fortunate that he hadn't been killed. The little wizard once again mentally kicked himself for not having stopped at the time. He pointed to the far side of the bridge. "All of you get under shelter. I'll get Johan. **_**No arguing**_**!"**

** Papa watched and waited until Peewit and the rest of the Smurfs were safely on the ridge. He pointed to the cave at the top of the path. That would be their shelter for the night.**

** Papa cautiously made his way back onto the bridge. He could see Johan had paled considerably and he was sweating. His eyes were tightly shut. The little wizard was sure his friend could hear him so he called out to him.**

** "Johan, it's Papa," he started. There was no answer. He called out a second time. But Papa kept talking, "Johan, listen to me, you won't fall. This bridge is safe." He walked toward Johan as he kept talking. "The wind is strong, but the bridge is stronger. And so are you." At last Papa was close enough to reach out and put on hand on the human's arm. **

** Johan finally looked at him. "I…I can't."**

** "It's okay to be afraid sometimes. Even I am sometimes. "**

** "I'm…not used to it."**

** "Johan," Papa sighed. "You are one of the bravest people I know, human, Smurf, fairy. You had a terrible fall and it's understandable that you're afraid. But…do you trust me?"**

** "Of course I do."**

** "Then trust me now. YOU WILL NOT FALL."**

** Johan stared at him for a moment. He saw the outstretched hand and nodded. Slowly he let go of the post and Papa sighed in relief. The knight had just taken a step when a huge surge of wind blew across the wind.**

** Papa cried out as he suddenly felt himself caught up in the strong wind, picked up and tossed toward the edge. He cried out again as he was flung over the side. But he didn't fall. Looking back, he saw Johan stretched out on his stomach. Johan had caught the wizard before he could fall. Quickly Johan pulled the Smurf to himself and hurried to the edge of the bridge. The young knight set him down as he sank to his knees. **

** "Are you alright, Papa?" Johan asked as he tried to catch his breath.**

** "Yes, thank you, Johan." The little wizard was trying to get his own breath back. He looked into Johan's eyes. "Are you alright?"**

** Johan thought for a moment. "No," he replied. "But I will."**

** He picked up the little wizard and hugged him to himself. "Thank you."**

** Papa pointed to the cave where their friends were waiting for them. "We better get under cover before the storm hits."**

**PART TWO**

** What had started as a friendly meeting with some exploring had suddenly turned into a scary few moments at the bridge. With the fast moving storm and night approaching, the little group decided to stay in the cave for the night. Johan and Peewit gathered wood for a fire while the Smurfs went to find something to eat. Johan looked in his own carrysack and found two pouches of water, two apples and a chunk of cheese. By the time the Smurfs returned there was a small fire to warm themselves by. The Smurfs had found some walnuts and wild greens. The friends chatted as they ate. As night fell, Johan spread his cape on the ground for he and Peewit while the Smurfs would use the carrysack for a bed. **

** Johan sat staring into the fire long after Peewit had gone to sleep. **

** "You're awfully Smurf, Johan," Hefty said.**

** "What?"**

** "Quiet," Papa smiled translated. "You've been quiet."**

** "I suppose I have. I have a lot on my mind. I'm so sorry I put you in danger earlier, Papa."**

** "It was worth it for a friend," Papa assured him. "But I admit, I have a bit of a confession to make." He hesitated with a sigh before continuing. "I had flown over the bridge when you fell."**

** "What?" Johan was confused.**

** "I had been on my way to Homnibus," the Smurf explained. "It must have been right after you fell. I saw the bridge, and I knew that had always been a good, Smurfy, strong bridge. I should have known a little rain wouldn't have brought it down. I learned from Homnibus that you had left for the castle and never came back. I never even stopped when I saw the bridge."**

** "But it wasn't your fault," Johan shook his head. "You didn't cut the bridge and you couldn't have known…that…that I fell. And besides, I truly think my falling saved Peewit." He glanced over to his snoring friend.**

** "How do you Smurf that?" Brainy asked.**

** "If I hadn't taken the bridge when I did, Peewit and the Ambassador would've been buried under a rockfall. Bayard was miraculously not hurt in the fall and he had left to find Peewit. Peewit and two Zod soldiers followed Bayard to find me while the Ambassador camped well away from the bridge." Johan glanced again to his friend and said a thank you once again that his friend hadn't been harmed.**

**PART THREE**

** "Johan?"**

** "Yes, Brainy?"**

** "What was it like to Smurf like that? And what made this time different from all the other high places you've jumped from?"**

** "Brainy!" The question angered the other Smurfs with its bluntness. Hefty made a fist to bash the bespectacled Smurf but Johan stopped him.**

** "No, Hefty, it's alright," Johan said. He sat quietly for a few minutes before answering.**

"**You know, Brainy, I've asked myself that question a few times as well. First, I think the other times when I've jumped it was my own decision and usually to help someone. And I admit sometimes it's been just for fun. But this time, it wasn't my choice. I didn't know what was happening. I remember hearing Bayard…and I was awake until I hit the ground. That was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the Ambassador's tent with Peewit telling me what had happened. For a little while I couldn't move or get up… I have never been so helpless and I hope never to be like that again." He suddenly wiped his sleeve across his face. "Knights aren't supposed to show fear or cry.**

"**How, how do I keep from freezing up like I did earlier?"**

** "Do what you always do," Peewit's voice startled them all.**

** "And what is it that Johan does?" Papa asked.**

** "Come up with a plan and do what you need to. Just like you did earlier on the bridge. Do you know why I jump when you do?"**

** "Why?" **

** "Because I trust you and you're my friend."**

** "And you can do what I always do," Clumsy spoke up. "I fall ALL the time. I just get up and take small steps until I can take big ones again."  
**

** "Thank you, Clumsy," Johan smiled at him. "I may have to try that."**

** "Good," Peewit chuckled then yawned. "Now, can I get some sleep?"**

** Johan stood near the mouth of the cave watching as the storm passed. His friends had managed to fall asleep. He didn't know what would happen at the next bridge. But he knew he wouldn't give up.**

** He would have to cross that bridge when he came to it. And he looked forward to it.**

**FINISHED**

**I hope you enjoy this small story. I wrote it some time ago and finally had the chance to post it. This story follows the episode The Moor's Baby. Thanks for reading and if you want please leave a review.**


End file.
